Many cloud-based systems are scheduled to shut down during periods of low activity such as at night. When a user desires to perform maintenance on an inactive cloud-based system, the user is typically required to locate the cloud-based system and to turn it on. Such a process is time-consuming and inefficient. Further, even after the cloud-based system is turned on it may automatically turn off according to a set schedule even as the user is performing maintenance. Accordingly, what is needed is a more efficient management of cloud-based resources to enable a user to more effectively perform maintenance on the cloud-based resources.